Various apparatus for counting or wrapping coins have heretofore been devised.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,947 [Gdnaski] discloses a coin counter or verifier comprising a base having at least one straight side and a lip offset from the base forming an obtuse angle with an outwardly slanting portion of the base, the lip rigidly supporting a plurality of regularly spaced ribs, the ribs extending upwardly from the lip and outwardly from the base, the spacing of the ribs being denominationally related to the coins to be counted. Further the plurality of ribs which extend upwardly from the lip and outwardly from the base and which divide the coins at regular intervals have a thickness of less then that of the coin to be counted.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,222 [Honesto] discloses a coin holder and counting device which receives and holds a plurality of coins in stacked relationship and determines the total value of a particular stack of coins. This coin holder and counting device comprises a board, each individual groove being formed to receive a defined stack of coins, having indicator means mounted adjacent to the groove for measuring the height of the stack of the coins, the indicator means having a plurality of indicator segments pivotally mounted for rotation about its axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the groove, the indicator segments each comprise a flat plate having a thickness equal to the thickness of the coin type whose stack height is to be measured, the segments being rotatably mounted to engage the stacked coins in edge-to-edge contact so that when the segments are registrably engaged with a coin stack the number of segments engaged equal the total number of coins in the stack.
Another device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,252 [Elias] disclosed a device for use in the wrapping of coins. This device for use in the wrapping of coins comprises a tray and a coin scoop, the tray being formed with a plurality of longitudinally extending receptacles, each receptacle having a coin count abutment wall projecting in the longitudinal direction. The projection of the coin count abutment wall being associated to the desired coin count for the coin of the denomination represented by the associated receptacle. The coin scoop is removably disposed in any one of the receptacles dependent on the denomination of the coins to be wrapped, the coin scoop cooperating with the tray to be indexed to occupy a predetermined position and a receptacle, the coin scoop comprising a longitudinally disposed trough having a wall at its proximal end and being opened at its free end, the free end of the trough extending at least to the coin count abutment wall, the trough being arranged to receive a stack of coins of the same denomination to form a column of coins with a select configuration with the axis thereof extending in a longitudinal direction, stacking the coins in the trough at its proximal end to the coin count abutment wall and fills the trough with a predetermined number of coins of the same denomination.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,486 [Hagoplan] discloses a coin stacker for stacking and counting coins and packaging them in wrappers of predetermined widths depending upon the respective coin denominations, comprising an elongated base member, the uppermost longitudinal face thereof having a pair of end flanges presenting inner facing shoulders, the distance between the inner facing shoulders being sufficient for a width of a wrapper of a particular denomination, longitudinal face having an arcuate groove, terminating at the end flanges for seating coins of a particular denomination, a frame member of a length to be received between the end flanges having at each end an arcuate depending lug adapted to fit in the coin groove, the frame member being sufficiently heavy to cause its pair of depending lugs to conform the wrapper placed on the uppermost face of the base member to the arcuate shape of its coin groove, frame member having a central opening of a length to receive a predetermined number of coins of a particular denomination.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,978 [Jackson] discloses a coin wrapping device comprising in combination a body having an unobstructed open inclined v-shaped groove, a bridge member at the lowermost end of the groove and a stop finger projecting from the member along the axis of the groove and separated therefrom.
Each of the prior devices referred to above presents structures which do not include a rail in combination with a depression and measuring scale means. Further, some of the disclosed devices have moveable supplemental or accessory parts which may become detached, damaged or dislodged. Finally, some of the devices referred to above present structures which are cumbersome, awkward to store, and awkward to operate appearing to be complicated and time consuming.
It is the object of this invention to provide a device for counting coins, organizing standard bank rolls, and aiding in the wrapping of coins, which is easily adaptable to coin denominations in foreign jurisdictions, or other tasks regarding quick determination of quantity and/or value of coins. It is a further object of this invention to provide a device which allows for rapid visual counting and immediate determination of a quantity or value of the coins measured and to visually identify different coins inadvertently combined.
It is a further object of this invention to produce a device for counting coins, organizing standard bank rolls, and aiding in the wrapping of coins which is simple to operate, easily readable and accurate allowing the user to quickly organize and determine quantity or value of the measured coins and to aid in the quick wrapping of the coins. It is a further object of this invention to provide a device with defined segments to receive and house coins, to aid in the sorting of particular coin denominations. It is a further object of this invention to provide a device for counting coins, organizing standard bank rolls and aiding in the wrapping of coins, which is lightweight, thin, rigid, easily manufactured, and economically produced. It is a further object of this invention to provide a device for counting coins, organizing standard bank rolls and aiding in the wrapping of coins, having dimensions which allow it to be placed on a counter and easily stored in a drawer, binder or other area.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device for counting coins, organizing standard bank rolls and aiding in the wrapping of coins, having a measuring capability on its surface in combination with a wrapper edge and wrapper end guides to aid in the locating of the wrapper in an optimal position to allow for quick wrapping of coins. It is a further object of this invention to provide a device having a depression with a particular length to aid the operator in organizing the coins into standard bank rolls, and to aid the operator when wrapping the coins which are organized into standard bank roll sizes and to create the initial wrapper end folds.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.
The broadest aspect of this invention relates to a coin counting device having an upper section presenting an upper planar surface, at least one depression having a cross section adapted to receive coins, each said at least one depression having a first abutment wall at one end thereof and a second abutment wall at an opposite end thereof, marking scale means adjacent said depression observable from said upper surface, and a rail projecting upwardly and along said upper surface, said rail merging with said second abutment wall so that said rail and second abutment wall define a planar abutment surface whereby said coins may be measured when bearing against said planar abutment surface inside or outside of said depression, by viewing said marking scale means, a backboard, wherein said upper section is secured to said backboard, and a filler disposed between said upper section and said backboard.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a coin counting device comprising an upper section and a backboard, said upper section and said backboard having a generally rectangular shape defining a longitudinal length and a transverse width and secured to one another using an adhesion means, said upper section having an upper surface presenting a plurality of segments defined by inner ridges and perimetric ridges, said inner ridges and perimetric ridges projecting upwardly from said upper surface, each said segments having: a depression having a cross-section to receive coins; said depression having a longitudinal axis positioned at an angle less than forty-five degrees relative to said longitudinal length of said upper section; said depression having a first abutment wall at one end thereof and a second abutment wall at the other end thereof; a rail projecting upwardly from said upper surface presenting a rail abutment wall merging with said second abutment wall so as to define a planar abutment surface to allow for measuring coins on said upper surface or in said depression; marking scale means having a series of demarkation lines located on said upper surface identifying the cumulative value of the coins placed one against the other in a vertical orientation against said planar abutment surface for comparing the length of coins positioned one against the other thereby disclosing to the user the value of coins located in said depression or on said upper surface.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide the combination of a device for counting coins, organizing standard bank rolls and aiding in the wrapping of coins, and wrapper wherein: said device comprises an upper section including an upper surface having a plurality of depressions, a backboard and a filler having openings aligning with said depressions, said upper surface, said filler and said backboard having a generally rectangular shape defining a longitudinal length and a transverse width, with said upper surface, said filler and backboard secured to one another using an adhesion means, said upper surface defining a plurality of segments, each said segment defined by inner ridges and perimetric ridges each said segments including: one of said plurality of depressions for receiving coins; each one of said plurality of said depressions having a first abutment wall at one end thereof and a second abutment wall at an opposite end thereof; a rail projecting upwardly from said upper surface presenting a rail abutment wall merging with said second abutment wall so as to define a planar abutment surface to allow for measuring coins on the upper surface or in said depression; marking scale means having a series of demarkation lines located on said upper surface identifying the cumulative value of the coins placed one against the other in a vertical orientation against said planar abutment surface for comparing the length of coins against said demarkation line so as to disclose to the user the value of coins located in said depression or on said upper surface; a wrapper adapted to wrap said coins together; and said upper surface including wrapper edge guide marking means and a wrapper end guide marking for proper positioning of said wrapper when said wrapper overlies said rail, said depression and said first and second abutment walls; and with said wrapper deformable against said rail, said depression and said first and second abutment walls when pressed thereagainst by the user so as to aid in the wrapping of said coins.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a device for counting coins, organizing standard bank rolls and aiding in the wrapping of coins, said device having an upper surface and lower surface, each surface presenting at least one depression having a first abutment wall at one end thereof and a second abutment wall at the other end thereof, first and second marking scale means adjacent said depression located on said upper surface and said lower surface, respectively, a first rail merging with said first abutment on said upper surface, a second rail merging with said second abutment on said upper surface, a third rail merging with said first abutment on said lower surface, a fourth rail merging with said second abutment on said lower surface, said first and second rails projecting outwardly from said upper surface and said third and fourth rails projecting outwardly from said lower surface, respectively, whereby said coins may be measured when bearing against said first or second rail or said third or fourth rail inside or outside of said depressions, by viewing said first or second marking scale means respectively.